


Un travesti exécutif

by Petra



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would offend the hell out of Richard's pride, but he asked for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un travesti exécutif

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost titled "Everyone cries when they're." Thanks to [](http://belmanoir.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**belmanoir**](http://belmanoir.dreamwidth.org/) for immoral support and astute suggestions.

It's not that Richard doesn't appreciate Darren, but--

"This performativity is traditionally and stereotypically a blind for true emotions, except in those instances when it demonstrates them impeccably, but the issue at present is: which type of instance is this?"

\--there are better times to be pontificated at than right now.

"Darren," Richard says urgently, pulling ineffectually at the cuffs on his hands and straining his neck to get a look at him. It's taken Richard months to get used to Darren's interpretation of bondage gear: a black merry widow and garter belt, tall black boots, and a thin black scarf, but it's come to seem more intimidating than laughable.

"Really, this is a textbook example of self-delusion, if they put men of your age and physique in textbooks who weren't prime minister of somewhere." Darren pats Richard none too reassuringly on his naked thigh. "You don't even care why you're here, do you? All that matters is the debasement. The groveling."

"If you're not going to -- to do it, let me go," Richard says through gritted teeth.

"Precisely," Darren says, and smiles.

Richard has come to hate that smile almost as much as he enjoys its consequences. "I should've known you'd ignore my script," he says, and bites his lip hard, looking for clarity of mind despite his erection. "What is it about this time?"

"A little matter of casting."

"I'm groveling here, not renegotiating someone else's contract!"

Which is precisely when Darren spanks him, hard enough to sting like hell. "I could leave you here."

"Fuck," Richard groans. "Please --"

He can hear Darren's smile. "Find me a different Anita, or you're going to be spending some time screaming for help."

"I can't just --" the next blow, series of them, has him gasping.

It would offend the hell out of his pride, but he asked for this.

"Oh, you can, darling. That's what being the executive director is all fucking about." Darren's breath in his ear is wet and hot.

"Not -- ethical --"

Darren laughs and hits him again. "Welcome to the fucking theatre, Big Dick."

"Jesus, Darren -- all right, all right. A new -- fuck -- Anita." Richard closes his eyes, not sure whether he's won or lost.

The sound of Darren's corset hitting the floor does not help him make up his mind.


End file.
